<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa Tooru x Reader one shots by Aradia_morningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982057">Oikawa Tooru x Reader one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_morningstar/pseuds/Aradia_morningstar'>Aradia_morningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Character and Couples One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Missionary Position, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags will be added, Tie Kink, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, school bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_morningstar/pseuds/Aradia_morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all, but the requests will be through Tumblr.<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aradia-morningstar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Character and Couples One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa Tooru x Reader one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will add tags throughout the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And with this story I start the adventure of writing one shots of Oikawa x Reader, something I never thought I would do, as long as you like it it will be fun, if in the end I like the experience, I will do it with more characters from Haikyuu and other anime.</p><p>If someone wants to order it here they can also order it here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aradia-morningstar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>